herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Maze Runner)
Thomas is the protagonist of the Maze Runner series. He is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien, who later played Mitch Rapp in American Assassin. Films The Maze Runner In the beginning of the movie, Thomas wakes up in a underground service elevator with no memory. Thomas saw a group of males around him. Gally open the underground service elevator doors, throws him onto the ground, runaway from the group of male but fell on the ground. Put him into the pen to put Thomas for the night. The next, morning Alby comes to introduce himself to Thomas. Shows him around the Glade and stuff they do. Ask what Thomas name is, but Alby said to him get his name back by 2 days or so. Alby explains to Thomas three rules of the Glade. Thomas learns that Maze is the only way out of the Glade. Alby calls out a boy name Chuck, tells him show Thomas around the Glades, Thomas ask him why no one tell him why he can't go in the Maze. Chuck said to Thomas that they can't go in there. While Chuck is still chatting out the off limits of the Maze. Thomas saw two boys just went out of the Maze and start walking towards the Maze by was stopped by Gally and the other Glades. Scorch Trials The film begins with Thomas taken in by Ava Paige and troops from the organization WCKD, alongside other abandoned children, after being dropped off by his mother for his own safety. Years later, shortly after being rescued from the maze, Thomas and the remaining Gladers - Newt , Minho, Teresa Agnes, Frypan, Winston, Tim and Jack are taken to a facility run by Mr. Janson. He explains that the facility is a safe haven, protecting them from WCKD, the Flare virus and the Cranks, and provides them clothes, food, and sanitation, where other survivors of multiple mazes are also present. Thomas becomes curious about their activities and manages to find out what is really happening behind the closed doors. With help from Aris Jones, the first maze survivor to end up in the facility, it is revealed that WCKD's leader, Ava, is still alive and that Mr. Janson is working for WCKD, as they discuss about the experiment on the Immunes and that Janson has yet to find The Right Arm, a resistance group located at the mountains. The group, including Aris, but without Tim escapes the facility, as Janson orders his WCKD troops to track them down, where they find themselves in the deserted outside world - the Scorch. The group arrive at an abandoned marketplace, where they first encounter the Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare virus. In the process, Winston gets infected by one of them, and Jack is killed by another. When morning comes, they find the remains of the city in ruins and that WCKD is still searching for them. Winston's infection gets worse, forcing the rest of the group to leave him alone to die by shooting himself, preventing his transformation. The group continues to venture the desert until one night, while sleeping, Thomas wakes to discover a civilization off in the distance. As a thunderstorm emerges, they run to an abandoned facility to take shelter. Minho gets struck by the lightning on the way but survives. They manage to enter the place, only to find out that the facility was filled with chained Cranks. The group meets Brenda and Jorge, who lead a dangerous band of survivors and have used the Cranks as their own guard dogs. When the two find that the group had come from WCKD and is looking for the Right Arm, the two agree to take them to the Right Arm, abandoning their group of survivors. Moments later, WCKD, led by Janson, storms the place, only for the facility to be destroyed by Jorge's explosives, however, Thomas and Brenda are left behind as the rest have escaped with Jorge. Thomas and Brenda manage to escape the Cranks, only for Brenda to get infected by a Crank in the process. Thomas experiences a flashback of when he and Teresa were working for WCKD, in which Thomas tries to warn Teresa of WCKD's plans, only for the two to be separated by WCKD's troops. As Thomas and Brenda reunite with the rest of the group, Jorge interrogates Marcus, a survivor who secretly works for WCKD, into revealing the whereabouts of The Right Arm. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. Death Cure Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are the last of the "Gladers" immune to the Flare virus that infected the world's population. Against the orders of The Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. The group make it to the edge of the wall of the Last City, which surrounds and protects the city from Cranks. Outside the wall, the group walks among Flare-infected people who are rallying in protest to be let into the city. However, WCKD's troop patrol opens fire at the protesters, who retreat. In the commotion, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and are taken to a hideout, where one of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who has survived being killed by the spear Minho threw into his heart. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them in, and Thomas gets Teresa to follow him through an ally, where Gally captures her. The group take her to an abandoned church where she agrees to help them, as long as they need to use her fingerprint to get inside WCKD. Teresa also removes the Gladers' trackers that WCKD put in them before they entered the Maze. Thomas, Newt, and Gally escort Teresa inside WCKD and toward the location of the Immunes. They are caught and chased by a vengeful Janson, who leads WCKD's troops, intent on killing Thomas. Teresa lets them escape to find Minho, before running off to do a blood test on Thomas' blood she got from removing his tracker, after it's revealed to her that Brenda was cured by Thomas' blood after she was previously infected. Thomas makes his way to WCKD and confronts Ava, who stresses that WCKD's intentions are only for the good of the world. However, she is killed by Janson, who is turning into a Crank. Janson knocks out Thomas and drags him to a medical room where Teresa is ready to extract his blood. However, he reveals that he and WCKD are only truly interested in curing those whom they please, which results in Teresa turning on him. After a fight, Janson is killed, allowing Thomas and Teresa to escape to the rooftop where a helicopter piloted by Brenda and Jorge is. Thomas makes it aboard, but, to his horror, Teresa falls to her death as the WCKD building collapses from explosions brought on by Lawrence's army. Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Gally, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and The Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. There, Thomas discovers that the necklace Newt gave to him had a note concealed in it from him to Thomas. Still traumatized by Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Maze Runner, he was described by Chuck as being around five foot nine and "ugly as fried liver on a stick". In The Kill Order, he is described as having sandy brown hair. In the movie, he is played by actor Dylan O'Brien, known for his role in the TV series Teen Wolf. Thomas had always been a curious person, before and after being sent to the Maze. He has a habit of becoming frustrated when answers are kept from him, something he experiences on a regular basis. In The Maze Runner, Thomas starts off as timid and somewhat aloof, but steadily grows more bold and sociable throughout the series. Powers and Skills * Immutability: 'Thomas is born immune to the effects of the deadly flare virus. In Maze Runner, he stung himself with a Griver’s tail and was injected with the last syringe used to help Alby, then had shown to not have lost control of his humanity then in Scorch Trials, Dr. Mary Cooper ordered her men to spare Brenda for she knew that harvesting some of his blood would stop her infection from spreading further. Then in the Death Cure, When Ava Paige informed to the people in The Last City that the virus was airborne they would need to wear mouth masks, but when Thomas was starring at Teresa waiting for her to follow him he’d shown no effects of breathing naturally. After leading Teresa to a trap he insisted her on removing the swipe out of his neck then she brings it with her for a sample of his DNA to be examine it to know of how Brenda was no longer sick since they last met and realized that it was destroying the effects of the Flare virus, then announced to Thomas that his blood had held the key to a cure for the infected to be saved from the Flare completely as it did for Brenda. ' ' *'Intelligence: Thomas is curious and a quick-thinker, able to solve puzzles and problems and improvise his way out of sticky situations where possible, anyway. He's the one who figured out how to find the code for the Maze, for example, and he was able to talk his way out of several dangerous moments. *'Bravery:' He's willing to do things he's reluctant to, even things that downright terrify him, for the sake of his friends, and if he feels that it's the right thing to do. For example, he runs out into the Maze just as the doors are about to close, even though he knows how dangerous it is, and he does it because he recognizes that Minho and Alby two people he still barely knows, one of whom has been nothing but rude to him so far need help. *'Compassion/Empathy: ' He shows both traits many times throughout all the books, from his relationship with Chuck, to his guilt over having worked with WICKED and helping them design the Maze, to the way he could still empathize with Ben even though the other boy had tried to kill him, even back to his going out into the Maze to help Alby and Minho. He wants to do the right thing and he cares very much about all of the friends he makes, sometimes more than he realizes. *'Charisma: ' Thomas is shown to be a natural leader, particularly in the last book and especially in the movies, and people have a tendency to listen and follow him and do as he says, despite how young he is. *'Determination: '''This can also be read as a weakness, as stubbornness can often get people into trouble and Thomas is definitely not exempt from this, but his determination gets him through a lot. From the Maze to the Scorch to WICKED and Denver and beyond, his determination to survive and help his friends do the same keeps him alive and sane through some pretty horrible and life-threatening situations. *'Physical Human Strength: Thomas is shown to be an athletically strong muscular teenager both physically and mentally. He's shown to have lift, shove, throw, and overpower opponents that are near and above his own height and size, also capable of carrying someone who roughly weights more pounds than him, including the advantages to break though harden objects with great force of effort and without the help of any assistance. In Maze Runner, when going in a match against Gally he pushed him to the ground while being dragged by him, in Scorch Trials, after outrunning a group of Cranks in a broken building with Brenda, Thomas had attempted to rescue her from a Crank trying to kill her by pulling out a metal wire and using it to break a glass window with ease causing that Crank to fall several stories to the surface and Thomas holding Brenda with his arms saving her from falling. In Death Cure, Newt almost becoming a Crank used his knife to stab him but Thomas managed to hold it off with a tight grip before it could cut deeper in his arm, then as Teresa was being held at gunpoint by Janson, Thomas was able to throw an inanimate object towards the glass container hard enough to allow the two Cranks held inside of it to break loose to kill him and saved Teresa even with his injury of being shot. * '''Physical Human Speed: He is shown to be able to run with above average speed faster with great stamina and equilibrium thought the maze runner trilogy In the first film, when Minho was carrying Alby while unconscious Thomas sprints his way into the Maze as the doors began to close on him and makes it through. On the night inside the maze when Thomas is being chased by a Griver he jump towards the edge onto vines, then leads it into a trap and the wall nearly closes in on him and makes it back alive into the glade the next morning along with Minho and Alby as the other Gladers watches supports them. The day after Thomas goes back into the Maze with Minho to find the way out but as the section changes they run their way back to glade though deadly obstacle courses avoiding being crushed or trapped in just in time. In second film when Thomas and the others escape the WCKD compound Janson contacts the security to shut the main door but just as it closes he was able to slide under it before it closed out then outside the Scorch he was able to outrun a group of Cranks. When following Brenda to exit the warehouse from the WICKED soldiers he walks out the edge of a reel quickly with great balance and didn’t fell down. Then In the Death Cure, when arriving near the gate of the WICKED base headquarters known as The Last City, Janson had ordered the guards to activate to the remote gun turrets and fired them at everyone in site. But Thomas was able to run with his group to move towards a safe corner surviving from the shootout. * Physical Human Endurance/Mental Toughness: Thomas was able to remember everything about his life of childhood, his parents, being taken in by WICKED, and working for them through dreams which were fragments of his memories regrowing back slowly due to the device known as the swipe that WCKD had implanted in his mind. Thomas's mind has also shown to possess a remarkable resilience for his body’s pain tolerance to withstand worst hits and great impacts without giving out any signs of weakening towards his agendas. In Maze Runner, when Gally in anger comes over he punches him in the left side of his face but got back up stabled with a bruise, in Scorch Trials he hit a WCKD soldier while wearing a helmet in the face with his elbow/hit Barkley by head butting him in the face, and has even taken punches in the stomach and right side of the face by Janson but he still shows no complaint to neither one. The Death Cure, when escaping from the WCKD building with both his friends Newt and Minho the three of them attended to jump out of the window on the 20th floor from Janson and his henchmen, then they immediately leaped off the floor and landed safely in a pool with no limps or cripples. When defending himself against Newt being infected he was slightly stabbed in the shoulder but was still able to move his arm, then after getting in a fight against Janson he gets punched in his face and kicked in the stomach he gets back up punching him back, and is then shot in the stomach but was able to carry his own weight before the need of support from Teresa carrying him to the rooftop. Then when waking up in the Safe Haven his wound was healed and showed absolute endurance to the pain without any permanent injury. * Skilled Combatant: Thomas seemed to know a few basic self defensive skills with the use of his strength, toughness, and intuition in close combat. In Maze Runner, he was able to shove Gally to the ground, pushed a Griver down with the help of assistance from his friends along with a swarm of them approaching, in Scorch Trials when a Crank comes in front of him he kicks it off the escalator to the floor, then another one off his friend Newt to fall below the platform, even been held at gunpoint by Barkly then he was able to hold the gun away from him and headbutted his face which caused him to back away with a brief concussion while bleeding through the nose. Then when WICKED ambushed the Right Arm headquarters and starts loading all the immunes he hit the WCKD soldier behind him with his elbow. In Death Cure, after Newt was trying to attack Thomas with a knife while going through the changing, Thomas was able to defend himself by using dodging and counter technique skills from every strike he was swung at from him. Then when Janson was attempting to take the serum from Teresa, Thomas with effort charges towards him though glass starting a head to head fight against him. After he was punched he hit him back twice, was put in a chokehold, and then brought to the ground second hit, but he managed to lean Janson to the back of the wall then emerged back up punching him in the right and left side of his face and stomach with great quick reflexes and brute strength.' ' * Expert Gunmanship and Weapon Proficiency: He has been shown to know his way to be proficient at using spears, explosives, and projectile weaponry with great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. In the Scorch Trials, he grabs a Launcher and shoots at an incoming guard who was shot down to the floor stunned, and then aims off scope to fire the last few rounds of the ammo left directly at Janson but misses. In the third film, he showed excellent aiming skills with using the P226R pistol at far range distance while on the train fending off against WICKED soldiers in the Scorch. He managed to shoot one soldier in the leg leaving him wounded and shot another in the head when standing on the platform of the cargo container. Then when infiltrating the WICKED lab in disguise he shoots many enemies with a Launcher tasing them to their feet, when taking cover he used some of the bullets he had left in his pistol to fire at one of the guards legs injuring him. **'Explosive Proficiency:' In the Scorch Trials, Thomas was shown to be incredibly skilled using a lethal explosive bomb/grenade as well as preventing it from going off while carrying it. When being ambushed by snipers Jorge had informed to him how his grenade can be used, then later when WCKD attempted to capture the immunes he hides the device in his pocket, pulls it out, and threatened to use it on them or him and the Gladers would commit suicide. However he managed to throw it towards many WCKD soliders, moved to a safe distance before detonating it on them. **'Spear Proficiency:' In his time in the Maze he looked to be skilled with using a spear as a melee weapon in far to close distance combat. In Maze Runner, as Gally ordered the two boys to tie him up he fakes being unconscious and then surprisingly snatched the staff from the boy and hits the other in the face with it. As he defends the others leading them out of the Maze he throws his spear as a javelin at a Griver just in time for it to be crushed by the closed wall. * Danger Intuition: Before and After Thomas was always curious over many things and he's been able to sense the feeling when something is off or wasn't into place the way he claimed it to be. During the first movie he knew that a Griver was approaching his position and hid himself to cover before it could spot him, in the second when inside the WCKD compound he felt that the people who said they were against WICKED were hiding important information from him and knew they've been lying, then discovered the truth that they never escaped. Then when traveling in the Scorch he was able to hear the incoming WCKD aircrafts before they could spot him and his friends. In the Death Cure, after going through a shootout against WCKD security guards he and Newt ran around the floor to search for Minho while they were being chased and Thomas had known to wait for the soldiers to approach near their position where they had stopped to fire back at them. Then when walking with Teresa to the exit he quickly turned around to see Janson about to fire his small arm pistol at her but moved out of the way to the medical room for safety. Equipment * Back Pack: In Scorch Trials, Thomas used a back pack in order to carry supplies which includes food, flashlight, and strapped knife. * Chuck's Relic: '''In Maze Runner, before the death of his young friend Chuck, he had given Thomas a crafted item he made from wood and told him to keep it before dying in his arms and now he carries it as a reminder of him. * '''Kel-Tec KSG(Launcher): In the Scorch Trials, Thomas temporarily used this weapon of WCKD property to fight him and friends out to escape. It is shown in the Death Cure, that he will once again wield it against WICKED opponents. * SIG Sauer P226R: In the Death Cure, it is shown that he will be carrying this small firearm pistol to use against WICKED enemies. * Hand Grenade: In the Scorch Trials, he discovers that Jorge left behind his bag with the one grenade inside of it and temporarily used it on WICKED soldiers. * Winchester Model 70: In the Scorch Trials, It is unknown if he ever used this weapon but he prepares it for combat against WICKED at end of the film. Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Pure Good Category:Heartbroken Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Determinators Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Master Combatants Category:Male Damsels Category:Ready Player One Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters